


Warmth in Winter

by NaughtyBees



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Soft Vore, Vore, macro micro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyBees/pseuds/NaughtyBees
Summary: Sportacus finds a shrunken Robbie shivering in the blizzard and decides he knows a way to get him warm again.(contains soft vore)





	Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jamcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamcub/gifts).



> This is a birthday present for my good friend Jam. Enjoy this, dude!  
> If you don't like vore, please don't read this and don't leave any bad comments, thank you!

Robbie shivered violently as he stumbled along, fingers digging into his thin shirt. After a scheme gone awry, the villain had been shrunk to two inches tall and deposited in the deep Christmas snow. The harsh chill gnawed at his bones through his flesh and his teeth chattered, threatening to bite themselves into shards. He looked at his angry red knuckles, gritting his teeth hard as he tried to stop his erratic movements. The wind threatened to blow him away, snowflakes the size of pillows hitting him and clinging to his tiny body. 

All of a sudden, a huge spray of snow soared overhead, falling on top of Robbie in a huge clump. He tried to move, only sinking deeper into the snowdrift. He barely noticed large fingers digging him out and the halt of a persistent beeping. Sportacus held Robbie close, looking over him. “It's okay, Robbie. I'm here.” He wrapped his hands around the villain, noticing how his shivering increased when in contact with his cold skin. “I'm almost as cold as you are… uh…” Sportacus wracked his brains, trying to think of somewhere warm to put Robbie. 

A thought occurred to him. “Robbie… You know how I told you that sports elves can regulate our metabolism? We can speed up or slow, even stop, our digestion depending on what we're doing?” He noticed Robbie's confused look. “It's for efficient calorie usage. I know how to keep you warm. You just need to trust me.”

Robbie scowled. “Wh-What's your p-p-plan?” He asked through chattering teeth. 

Sportacus smiled. “You'll see. Just trust me, you know I wouldn't hurt you. Here.” He slowly lifted Robbie to his lips, his tongue flicking out to wet them and the villain's eyes widened. 

Sportacus let his mouth hang open in front of Robbie, his breath filling the cold air as it wafted around the villain. Robbie focused on his large, imposing mouth. Sportacus expelled massive amounts of warm, used air as he watched. Bands of spittle wobbled within his unimaginably cavernous mouth. Robbie had always watched Sportacus’s lips and mouth closely but the experience of being so close to it, breathing the same air as him, it was exhilarating. “Sp-Sportacus, no!” Perfect, pearly teeth twinkled in the sunlight as Sportacus brought Robbie closer, his tongue laying flat, revealing his dark throat at the back of his mouth. Robbie screamed in horror as the softly undulating tongue stuck out, meeting his body. It was slimy and rubbery, tastebud nubs caressing him as he was licked, the hot flesh surprisingly soothing his cold skin. However, he could only struggle as the tongue pulled back with Robbie adhered to it by his thick saliva. He watched as lips and teeth passed over his head, giving way to the darkness of Sportacus’s mouth, becoming pitch black as his teeth shut with an audible clack. 

As he closed his mouth and got used to the feeling of having his friend inside his mouth, Sportacus realised Robbie tasted pretty good. He was sweet, but not in the tooth rotting way that his cake was, a subtle and mellow flavour that made his mouth water a little. Sportacus wiped a little drool from his chin with a chuckle and wondered if Robbie wouldn't mind being tasted a little but he supposed the best thing to do would be to move Robbie around in his mouth and make sure he didn't warm up too fast as he might if he were swallowed right away. He sat down on the nearest bench and began rolling Robbie around in his mouth, a soft hum coming from him as he enjoyed the sensation of Robbie moving around on his tongue, his struggles tickling his flesh. 

Robbie scrambled to try pry open the huge jaws, knowing full well that he wouldn't even come close to stopping Sportacus from doing what he wanted. The tongue tip blocked the way between Robbie and his way out, nudging him back into the centre of Sport's mouth. Parting his lips slightly, Sportacus let some light filter in through his teeth, hoping maybe Robbie would calm down if he could see. The soft floor beneath him shifted, becoming the shape of a taco shell, presumably to shield Robbie from those amazingly strong molars the size of gravestones. He shuddered as he imagined being crushed to an unrecognisable pulp between them and he thanked his stars that he hadn't accidentally fallen into a bowl of fruit. Being swallowed whole into a stomach that - apparently - wouldn't digest him was one thing. Being chewed like a grape and digested was a complete different kettle of fish. Unfortunately, Sportacus took the shudder to mean Robbie was still cold and the elf pinned the villain to his palate, rubbing the large muscle up and down his body.   
Robbie fought with all his might. Sometimes one of his appendages would slip out from between Sport’s lips, meeting the biting cold, only to be pushed back in by a gentle finger. Robbie punched and kicked and bit, a groan from the back of the dark throat making him realise that his thrashes were creating a sensation that was making Sportacus more happy than hesitant. 

Sportacus kept having to pin Robbie to the roof of his mouth and let excess liquid drain down his throat, the flavour and struggles making him salivate immensely. Although he didn't want to scare Robbie, Sportacus couldn't help wanting to try squeezing all the taste from Robbie. Parting his teeth, Sportacus tilted his head sideways. Robbie shrieked as he fell, landing on the inside of Sportacus’s cheek, those huge molars above and below him. As Sportacus grazed him with his teeth, he tried to fight them off, crying out as he was gently caught between them, the probing tongue licking at his sides. He was suddenly moved to his front teeth, being pressed against them as Sportacus began sucking on him, creating a vacuum that made his ears pop. He felt like he was in a washing machine, being churned by that huge tongue, not knowing which way was up anymore. A single flick of the tongue and Robbie was flung back, landing with a wet slap in the centre of Sportacus’s mouth. 

A gentle nudge and Robbie looked towards the scarily dark opening by his feet. He spread his limbs, pushing his fingers and the toes of his shoes into the gaps between Sportacus’s teeth. “NO! I'm warm now, I don't need to go down there!” The tongue was insistent, not shoving but gently coaxing. “You're really not going to let me out, are you?” He asked, a shake of Sportacus’s head giving him his answer. “Just… promise me I can come out when the storm stops?” A nod. Robbie huffed. He was going to hate himself for this. Letting go of the teeth, he folded his arms, laying on Sportacus’s tongue and grumbling. 

As Sportacus tilted his head back, Robbie suddenly panicked as he began to slide down, flinging his arms out and trying to claw his way back into his mouth. His hands caught ahold of the uvula at the back of Sport's throat and Robbie clung to it, arms around it, anchoring himself. He tried to pull his legs up but he felt Sportacus’s throat muscles clamp around them, holding them tight no matter how much he kicked. With a yelp from Robbie and a thick swallow from Sportacus, the villain was dragged down, seeing the light from above grow dimmer and dimmer. He bent his knees and elbows as the flesh around him kneaded and squeezed his entire body, pushing him downwards. The loud thumps of Sportacus’s heart grew louder as he passed through his ribcage, feeling the pulse of it beside him. 

From outside, Sportacus traced his finger down his neck with the squirming bulge then down his torso as Robbie disappeared past his collar bone. There was a moment where his descent slowed as Robbie tried to become a blockage but a few swallows soon sent him on his way.   
Robbie felt the pressure on his feet subside as the oesophagus ended. He was pushed into Sportacus’s stomach, landing on the soft flesh with a bump, grunting. The elf made a happy hum noise as he felt a nudge in his belly, resting a hand above where Robbie lay. The villain stood and punched the slick, muscular wall. It smelled… like mint. A pleasant, fresh smell, not at all like stomach acid or food. Confused, Robbie patted his pockets, finding a light. He turned it on, glad he'd changed the batteries. Surrounding him were pink, fleshy walls, covered in gastric folds. There was no excess liquid, just enough to keep everything slick. Robbie gave the stomach wall a well placed kick, making Sportacus giggle softly. He sat down, panting from his struggles, laying against the comfortable surface, listening to slow breathing, beating heart and the gurgles of Sportacus’s digestive system below him. 

Satisfied that Robbie was safe, rubbing his tummy and smiling, Sportacus spoke to him, his voice muffled but understandable. “Are you okay now?”

Robbie folded his arms. “No!” He yelled back. “How would you feel if I ate you?!”

Sportacus chuckled. “Well, you can't regulate your metabolism. I'd die. But you're okay, I'll keep you safe until I can get you somewhere warm.”

Robbie grumbled, curling up and getting comfortable. Sportacus’s body temperature was higher than Robbie's and the heat made him feel a little sleepy. “Maybe this isn't so bad…” He mumbled, closing his eyes.


End file.
